Star and Alex
by Blue Star 16
Summary: Im so bad at summaries but here goes. Star just met alex... alex just met star. is there love in the air... or will tragedy strike.


Star and Alex

11:00am July 13, 2012

Stars P.O.V.

I was walking down the street in Star City one day on my way to Starbucks. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going because next thing I know I'm on my butt. "OW!"

"I'm so sorry!"

I heard these words above me and sighed. "Its alright." I replied gathering my things then standing up. I noticed something reached out to me, it was my sketchbook.

"Here ya go! I mean… are you alright?"

I took my sketchbook and stood up finally getting a good look at the person in front of me. I was standing in front of one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. He had the most gorgeous light blue eyes and bright red hair. I immediately got nervous. Stammering out "y-yea… I'm fine." and blushing then cursing myself mentally for acting so girly.

He smiled and after a few seconds said "oh yea right, my name is Alex, Alex Riley. "

"Star, Star Alexander." I said reaching out and shaking his hand. "Its nice to meet you." Really nice I thought to myself.

"You draw?"

"What?"

"I just, I saw your sketchbook… so you any good?"

"Yea I'd like to think so."

"I was just on my way to the Starbucks and I'm kind of lost do you know where it is?"

"Yea I'm on my way there now. You wanna join me?"

"Sure!" he said walking with me.

When we arrived at Starbucks he opened the door for me. "Thanks!"

"Welcome"

We ordered, got our drinks then sat down.

"So what are you doing in Star City?" he asked me.

"Oh. I live here. Me and my, …boyfriend. We have an apartment together. He's never around though."

"Oh…. " He looked let down then asked, "What's his name?"

"Derk Blazer."

He started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Derk sounds like jerk."

I started laughing. "I know. And he kinda is a jerk also."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like he doesn't appreciate what he has… you get that… right?"

He nodded. "Yea it sucks when someone close to you doesn't understand that what they have is special."

I nodded as well taking a sip of my drink then looking at the time on my watch. "I should get going. He said we were going to meet for lunch. I doubt he'll show though."

"Hey. Don't say that. I'm sure he will." he said smiling.

"Thanks." I grabbed my things and my drink smiling at him. "It was great… we should hang out again."

"Yea. We should."

"See ya," I said standing up.

"Bye…" he said half heartedly, almost as though he wished I wouldn't go. Then I walked out the door and into the warm June air. Never expecting to see him again. I started walking to the Italian restaurant me and Derk had agreed on meeting at. When I got there I sat down at a table with a menu and I ordered myself my favorite thing on their menu, the pizza. I ate and sat there waiting for him to come. It felt like forever so I then looked over at the clock on the wall. It was way past 12'oclock. It was almost 3. "I guess he isn't coming…" I slumped over in my chair. I started thinking "I can't believe I let myself believe that he would actually come. I mean what kind of idiot would fall for that." When the waiter came over I asked for my check then paid and left.

I was walking home thinking to myself. When I got back to the apartment that Derk shares with me I opened the door expecting him to be there. "DERK?" I walked around the empty apartment then realized I had a new voicemail on our answering machine. I pressed play.

"Hi star this is Derk and I wanted to let you know I won't be around for a few da-"

At that point I cut it off deleting the message. "I need to get out of here… I need to patrol." ok so you may think this weird but I'm a superhero. Yup a full-fledged. Ok not full fledged but legit. Ok not legit. But I help and that's what counts right? So back to what I was saying, I'm a hero. Of course I have a hero name it is Sapphire Star. No one really knows it yet though. And when I'm on the job people end up calling me Saph anyway.

So me being me and im indecisive, I decided that maybe I shouldn't patrol that night and just spend it sleeping. Though I highly doubted I'd get any good sleep. I yawned getting changed into my pjs and getting into bed. "Night, night world" I said to myself.

11:00am July 13, 2012 (earlier that same day)

Alex's P.O.V

I was in star city visiting my sister Maddy. She wanted some iced coffee and suggested Starbucks, then made me go get it. I had no clue where the local Starbucks was, why me I thought. I sighed as I turned a corner unsure of where I was going, that's when I ran into someone knocking them over. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed the second after I hit her.

"its alright." She said as she gathered her things.

I noticed a sketchbook and reached down picking it up. As I picked it up it 'accidentally' opened 'itself'. I saw a few doodles, some drawings, a few songs, some poems, and then I noticed a sketch of a guitar. It was a beautiful sketch. That's when I closed the book coming to my senses; I reached down handing it back to her. "Here ya go! I mean are you alright?"

She finally stood up and I got a good look at the girl standing in front of me. She had the most gorgeous silvery light blue hair I have ever seen, it was long and kind of wavy. Then I noticed her eyes, oh my god her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue I couldn't stop staring at them, and I'm pretty sure she noticed. So I stopped looking at her eyes of course. Instead I looked at her as a whole, her face was perfectly rounded and she had a few freckles, she also had a superb pair of lips and a cute nose to match, she was about 5'3", and she had this glow to her… it was that of an angel. She looked like an angel, sent from heaven. "So.. erm I saw your sketchbook, you any good?"

"Yea id like to think I am." She replied with a smile.

That's when I finally snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah. Do you happen to know the way to a Starbucks?"

She nodded. "Yea, I was just on my way there would you care to join me?"

"Yea. Id like that." We started walking and got to talking apparently her favorite color is blue, 'you'd never of guessed'. She hated the color pink though pretty much she despised it. Surprisingly enough I did too and I loved blue.

At that point we got to Starbucks, we ordered, got our drinks then sat down. "So what are you doing in star?" she asked. "Oh I'm just visiting my sister, her name is Maddy. She lives here in Star, and you?"

"Oh I live here. Well I mean I rent an apartment with my dare I call him, 'boyfriend'" she said in air quotes.

"Oh…" I said looking down, why was I jealous of her 'boyfriend' all of a sudden.

"Yea.. He isn't around much, like ever."

"I'm sorry."

"its alright, its not your fault." She said sighing.

I felt bad for her so I tried to make the rest of the time go by smoothly and tried to give her advice. After an hour or so she said she had to leave.

"I'm sorry I gotta go "she said after looking at her watch. "I have a date with my boyfriend; I highly doubt he'll show though. "

"hey don't say that im sure he will!"

"yea.. ok. Well I hope to see you later." She said gathering her things.

"yea we should hang again sometime."

She nodded standing up. "see-ya later."

"bye" I said as she walked away. I didn't want her to go… I wanted her to stay. Shes the most gorgeous person I've ever met. I really wanna tell Maddy about her, see if I can get some advice. So I grabbed my phone off the table then went and got Maddy her coffee. I started heading home. When I got there Maddy wasn't there so I left the coffee on the table and walked to the couch sitting on it, then laying down, and falling asleep.


End file.
